


Colisión

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Crush doble, DaiTsuba, M/M, Son unos tontitos, Viñeta, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Tsubasa observa sin vergüenza, incluso descarado, Dai es más discreto.Tsubasa es audaz, Dai un poco torpe.Sin embargo, el sentimiento es el mismo
Relationships: Murase Dai/Okui Tsubasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Colisión

**Author's Note:**

> Leí un tweet y esto se dibujó en mi mente... Por supuesto, no podía desaprovecharlo.

**.**

**.**

Hay un día en la semana en el que Tsubasa goza de su rutina en el gimnasio. Martes, cuando el equipo de natación nacional toma las instalaciones.

Tsubasa, curioso por naturaleza, no se pierde ninguno de los movimientos del muchacho de cabello azulado que se mantiene un poco aislado del grupo… Es alto, fornido, de hombros anchos y bien parecido (Dios bendiga al arte de la natación) y a Tsubasa, por supuesto, le gusta lo que ve. Sabe que está siendo imprudente, desde un principio de hecho, pero sinceramente no le importa mientras pueda seguir deleitándose con la silueta del nadador estrella de su equipo.

(Quien colisionó como una estrella fugaz en su corazón)

Conoce su nombre, Murase Dai, y a pesar de que no han hablado todavía (Tsubasa espera por la mejor oportunidad, no todo el tiempo es tan impulsivo como muchos piensan) él lo llama en su mente _“Dai-chan”_ de forma juguetona e incluso cariñosa.

“Dai _-chan_ siempre viste de azul, le luce. Dai _-chan_ trajo pantalones cortos hoy. Dai-chan es fuerte, alza sin mucha dificultad un peso considerable. Dai _-chan_ hace un mohín pequeño cuando algo no le sale bien, es lindo. Quiero que Dai _-chan_ se fije en mí.”

Tsubasa es consciente que parece un acosador, más al pendiente del otro muchacho que hasta de sí mismo, pero no puede parar… Es como si Dai tuviera un aura magnética que mantiene su mirada sobre su tonificada figura.

El llamado de atención de su entrenador es suficiente para hacerle volver al ejercicio, a la realidad, y no muy contento no tiene de otra que hacerle caso. Puede seguir observando a su _crush_ luego, lo que le motiva a trabajar duro.

Más tarde, sudoroso y sediento, Tsubasa logra terminar todas las series extras que su entrenador le colocó como castigo por sus distracciones. Se dirige hacia sus cosas, toma un trago largo de agua fría y al no hallar su toalla decide limpiar su rostro con su propia franela, dejando al descubierto su abdomen plano y bien cuidado (Tsubasa no tiene el cuerpo de un atleta, pero no está nada mal)

De repente, hay un estruendo no muy lejos y Tsubasa se da cuenta que se debe a que Dai tropezó, rápidamente varios compañeros se acercaron para ayudarlo. Se queda quieto por un momento, entre sorprendido y preocupado, pero se tranquiliza al ver el apoyo que el nadador recibe.

Tsubasa no deja de pensar en el accidente de Dai, espera que de verdad esté bien, y una vez se cambia lo busca con la mirada cuando sale. La búsqueda es corta, pues lo encuentra sentado en el sofá de la recepción del local, hay una bolsa de hielo sobre su muslo.

-Oye… ¿Te encuentras bien?- él es intrépido por naturaleza y no duda en acercarse, ligeramente preocupado, aprovechando que lo encuentra a solas.

Dai gira la cabeza hacia él, siendo tomado desprevenido, y su rostro se tinta de rojo de ira… No, ¡Definitivamente es por vergüenza! Tsubasa se siente apenado ahora, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse, ante aquella mirada penetrante. Inquieto, finalmente le habla y no puede creer que esté nervioso, rebusca en su mochila una paleta de caramelo que extiende al otro.

-Toma, para el mal rato.- y dice lo más natural que puede ofreciendo también una pequeña sonrisa.

Los obres azules de Dai (ya que están tan cerca Tsubasa los compara con el mismísimo cielo, aquel tono azulado y brillante de un día despejado) se posan sobre el dulce y, aunque se toma su tiempo, lo acepta. Sus manos se rozan sin querer y la sensación casi hace corto circuito en Tsubasa.

-Gracias…- murmura el nadador, ya más tranquilo.

Tsubasa se ilumina, las mariposas en su estómago se alborotan por haber escuchado aquella voz profunda, y su sonrisa crece siendo más habitual en él.

-No es nada, ¡Mejórate!-

Y Tsubasa sale a prisa, dejándose llevar por la adrenalina de su corazón acelerado… Por primera vez, siente una mirada de interés sobre su espalda.

Quizá, la próxima vez pueda conseguir su número.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Así es, Dai tuvo un gay panic por la pancita Tsubasa. Cabe destacar que Tsubasa no era el único que se comía con la mirada al otro. 
> 
> También pensé en Tsubasa yendo hacia Rikka, su amigo de compras y chismes, para contarle lo buenísimo que está el nadador que ve en el gimnasio.
> 
> El Daitsuba es precioso y de verdad merece mucho más amor y atención.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! disculpen los posibles errores.


End file.
